Falling in Love
by Mystique6
Summary: Drake has never been in love before. But when he's forced to go to the Hollywood Arts concert he finds himself instantly smitten by a girl who goes there. Will he be able to win her over? Will they fall in love? Romance: Drake/Ember
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or plots form either Drake and Josh or Victorious. All characters and plots belong to the writers of the show and Nickelodeon.

Nor do I own the song Titanium. The song belongs to David Guetta ft. Sia although I used Christina Grimmie's version. All rights to the song belong to them.

The only character that is mine in this chapter is Ember Wilson.

I hope you guys like the story so far. It is my first attempt. Reviews are welcomed. Please and thank you!

Chapter 1: Seeing Her

"Hey," Drake said following a furious Josh into their home, "at least Helen didn't get a restraining order against you."

Josh turned around to face Drake. Somehow whenever Drake tried to do something nice for him it ended up backfiring and making matters worse. Tonight for example, Drake had bought Josh a motorbike to make up for accidentally making Josh run over Oprah. Josh had been thrilled until he took it for a ride and ran over his boss, Helen.

"No, she just poured popcorn down my pants!" he exclaimed. "She's gonna make me clean the bathrooms for a month. A MONTH!"

"Yeah cause that's my problem," Drake scoffed and walked past Josh into the kitchen.

Josh was about to respond when his step-mother interrupted him. "What are you boys arguing about?" Audrey exclaimed. "You're supposed to be getting ready."

"For what?" Drake asked taking a bite out of a banana.

"For the Hollywood Arts concert," Audrey replied pulling on her shoes.

"The what?" Josh asked confused.

Audrey sighed. "The Hollywood Arts concert," she said again. "Your sister, Megan's friend got accepted into the performance school and we're going to go see her perform tonight."

"Do we have to?" Josh whined.

"Yeah, I don't care about Megan's friend," Drake replied.

"Well then I guess it's going to be a long night for you," Audrey answered. "Now hurry up and get ready. We need to be there by seven and it's over a two hour ride."

"Can you believe this?" Josh fumed storming into their room.

"I know," Drake exclaimed pulling his t-shirt off. "Why do we have to go to see some stupid school concert?"

"Because boobs," Megan said slipping into their room. "I told mom and Walter that we don't spend enough time together as a family."

"You didn't," Drake cried grabbing Megan by her shoulders.

"Afraid so," Megan laughed and broke free of Drake's grip before skipping out of the room.

"Megan!" Drake and Josh hissed.

Two hours later and the Parker- Nichols family were sitting in the large auditorium of Hollywood Arts. "This is impressive," Drake muttered to Josh. "I bet the acoustics are great in here."

"Yeah," Josh whispered back. "I should be a good show."

He was about to say more when a peculiar man stepped out on stage. He had wild brown hair and wore clothes even the 1960s hippies wouldn't have been caught dead in. "Good evening mucus and germs," he said lightly into the microphone. "I'm Mr. Sikowitz, the acting teacher at Hollywood Arts. It's my pleasure to open up the Hollywood Arts Annual Beginning of the year concert. We've got a lot of talent in here for you tonight. Starting the show for you tonight is Ember Wilson!"

The audience applauded enthusiastically as the girl stepped out on stage. "Hey she's pretty cute," Josh said to Drake.

"Yeah I know," Drake responded distractedly. He was leaning forward in his seat trying to get a better look at this girl. She had long, curly reddish brown hair that complemented her paper white skin. She was frail looking but she walked to the piano at center stage with a confidence rarely seen in teenage girls. Drake immediately deemed her kissable.

The girl sat down at the piano bench and immediately began playing. And then she began to sing.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bullet proof nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

Drake nearly fell out of his seat. "She's amazing!" he cried.

"You just think she's hot," Josh laughed.

Drake shook his head. "No I'm serious man," he insisted earnestly. "I've never heard anyone like her." And he stared rapturously at the stage watching the girl get lost in the music. "She's perfect."

"Well I don't know about that," a nasally voice said jealously from behind them.

Drake and Josh jumped. "And who are you?" Drake asked annoyed.

"Me?" the girl asked flirtatiously. Both boys felt sickened. "I'm Trina Vega, I go to school here."

"You go here?" Drake asked unbelievably.

"Yup," Trina said leaning closer towards Drake. He backed away in disgust.

"Then why aren't you back stage waiting to perform?" Josh asked hoping to distract her from Drake.

It worked. A dark look crossed Trina's face before she adjusted her features and said pompously, "Oh I'm so good they won't let me perform. They're afraid I might make the other students cry."

"Yeah, okay," Drake scoffed before turning back to the stage and watching the girl finish the song. He heard a hurt harrumph from behind him but quickly forgot about Trina as he listened to the girl end her song.

_Stone hard, machine guns, fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bullet proof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_

_Shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

When she finished the song she stood up and faced the cheering audience and took a bow. "Thanks for coming everyone. It really means a lot to us here at Hollywood Arts. Give it up to our next performer Tori Vega!" Drake watched the girl walk off stage and felt an odd feeling stirring in his chest. He didn't know what it was but he knew he had to meet this girl.


	2. Chapter 2 Ember's Heatache

Alright we get some back story on Ember in this chapter. Poor girl.

Once again I do not own any characters from Drake and Josh or Victorious.

The only characters that are mine in this chapter are Ember and Justin.

After the show Drake and his family exited the auditorium and headed towards the refreshments. Students who had performed in the show were out in the halls greeting their family and friends who had come to see the show. Megan saw her friend and rushed over to congratulate her with his mother and Walter in tow. "Hey, do you want to see what they've got to eat?" Josh asked wandering towards the refreshment table.

"What?" Drake asked absentmindedly while searching the crowd.

"Never mind," Josh replied smirking and getting in line for finger sandwiches. Drake continued to search the crowd for the girl but he couldn't see her anywhere. Aggravated he began to head over to Megan and his family when he accidentally walked into somebody.

"Sorry," he muttered extending a hand to the girl he'd just knocked down.

She smiled up at him. "No problem," she answered brushing herself off. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Do you go here?"

"No," Drake smiled looking over the girls head. Why didn't she come out?

"Are you looking for someone," the girl asked turning around to see what Drake was looking at.

"No," Drake began but then said, "actually yeah. The girl who opened the show, Ember? You haven't seen her have you? I just wanted to tell her I thought she was amazing."

"Ember Wilson?" the girl responded. "She's probably still back stage. She's trying to avoid her ex-boyfriend."

"She's single then!" Drake asked excitedly.

The girl laughed. "She is," she replied. "But I wouldn't get your hopes up. She's said no to every other guy who's asked and it's already been a year. I'm Tori Vega by the way."

"She hasn't said yes to a guy in a year!" Drake exclaimed. "What happened with her ex? Oh and I'm Drake."

"She caught him cheating," Tori snorted in disgust. She nodded her head over Drake's shoulder at a muscular blonde boy who had his arm wrapped around a pretty blonde. "That's him, Justin Smith."

"Is that girl who he cheated on her with?" Drake asked glaring at Justin.

"No," Tori said shifting uncomfortably. "She caught him cheating my sister, Trina."

"What?" Drake cried. "Trina?"

"Yeah it's crazy right? I…" Tori cut off. "Wait you know Trina?"

Drake rolled his eyes. "She sat behind me during the show. She talked through the whole thing."

"Let me guess," Tori quipped. "She said she wasn't allowed to perform because she was too good."

"Yeah," Drake answered amused.

"Ugh!" Tori sighed. "I hate that I'm related to her. She's not allowed to perform. But that's because she's so bad she scares the little kids in the audience and makes them cry."

"She scares me too," Drake laughed.

Tori smiled. "That's Trina for you," she replied shrugging. "Anyway, Ember caught Justin cheating on her with Trina and she broke up with him. But they'd been dating for three years and she was really heartbroken over the break-up."

"How is she now?" Drake asked honestly concerned.

Tori shrugged. "I don't know," she replied. "Trina's my sister so it's kind of awkward between us. We don't really talk anymore."

"That could change," Drake said. "You seem like cool girl to me."

"Thanks," Tori replied and then rolled her eyes. "You better hurry backstage if you want to talk with her. Just do me a favor? Don't hurt her."

"Wasn't planning to," Drake said giving her a reassuring smile before heading off to sweep Ember off her feet.


	3. Chapter 3 Boys like you

Once again I do not own any characters from Drake and Josh or Victorious.

I don't really know how this romance is going to play out. I think I'll get them together in the next chapter. Please review. Thank you.

Drake looked around back stage. It really was impressive. His school's auditorium looked really small in comparison to this. Students were running around cleaning up. Drake guessed that these students' talents were better suited for behind the scenes. So far though the stage crew was the only people Drake had seen. He was about to give up when he heard two people arguing. He quickly hid behind the curtains.

"You can't hide back here forever," a boy with an unusually high voice said. "Look Justin's a jerk. Don't let him control your life."

"Robbie, you don't get it," the girl, who could only be Ember, cried. "It's humiliating. And it's not just Justin. If I leave I run the risk of bumping into Trina or Tori."

"I understand why running into Trina will be painful," Robbie answered. "But that shouldn't stop you from being friends with Tori. You guys used to be really close and you miss her. And I know she misses you."

Drake heard Ember sigh. "I know," she said sadly. "But it's awkward. Trina and Tori are sisters and I can't hang out with Tori without eventually running into Trina."

"Look," Robbie said gently. "It's been a year. I think you need to get on with your life. Justin's a jerk but there are a lot of guys out there who would find themselves lucky to have you. And you really shouldn't let Trina, of all people, to ruin your friendship with Tori."

"You're right," Ember murmured.

"Look, I got to go help Sinjin with the lighting," Robbie said and Drake heard him getting up. "See you later."

Drake watched Robbie walk past where he was hiding before stepping out from behind the curtain. On the other side of the curtain he saw the girl bent over a guitar case. He smiled and stepped up next to her. "Hey," he said smoothly. The girl jumped and whirled around to face him. Drake was met with the prettiest face he had ever seen. She had large, expressive amber colored eyes in a small heart shaped face. Drake could feel his heart beating erratically inside his chest.

"Who are you?" Ember asked gripping her chest in surprise.

"I'm Drake Parker," he answered hurriedly, almost nervously, feeling bad for scaring her. "I just came back here to tell you I thought you were amazing on stage. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ember smiled for just a second letting herself imagine what it would be like to be with this boy. He was hot. He had stylish dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. She really couldn't find a flaw in his face but she did find flaw in what he was telling her. "No you didn't," she said almost coolly.

"No I didn't what?" Drake asked with a smile.

"You didn't come back here to praise my performance," she answered quickly. "You came back here to ask me out."

"No I…" Drake began but cut off after Ember sent him a knowing look. "Well I may have thought about it."

The girl laughed. "You boys are all the same," she said with a smile while shaking her head. "You see a pretty girl and you have to have her."

"I'm not like that," Drake protested but then winced. Actually he was like that and this girl probably knew it.

"Sorry Drake," Ember replied lightly. "But your reputation precedes you all the way here in L.A. You remember Nancy Howard?"

"Is she the one who's obsessed with bubble gum?" Drake asked not entirely sure if he remembered Nancy.

"I guess not," Ember laughed. "She moved out here two years ago. Apparently you really broke her heart when you broke up with her. And she was obsessed with jawbreakers, not bubblegum"

"Oh yeah," Drake exclaimed. "She was a good kisser."

Ember rolled her eyes. "And that's all that matters to boys like you," Ember said bitterly. "A girls only as good as her kiss. The answers no, by the way."

"I wasn't aware I asked a question," Drake replied leaning slightly over her.

Ember felt her breath catch in her throat but she forced herself to answer calmly, "You were going to ask me out. My answer is no." And before she let Drake charm her into changing her mind she ducked around him and headed out from back stage.

"I still think you're amazing!" Drake called after her.


	4. Chapter 4 A Leap of Faith

Author's note: Well I said I'd get them together in this chapter. I hope you guys like the story so far. Reviews are appreciated. Things are going to heat up a little between Drake and Ember in the next few chapters.

Once again I do not own any characters or plots from Drake and Josh or Victorious.

It had been a week since the show and Drake still couldn't get Ember out of his mind. To make matters worse it was a Saturday night and he had no date. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He was trying to play a song he'd written on his guitar but he kept imagining himself performing a duet with Ember. Aggravated he tossed his guitar aside and strode downstairs. With an annoyed sigh he sat down next to Josh who was watching TV and eating a sandwich.

"Is something the matter, Drake?" Josh asked turning to face his brother.

"No," Drake huffed picking up Josh's sandwich and taking an angry bite out of it.

"Are you sure? Because it's a Saturday night and you're at home," Josh replied staring longingly at his sandwich.

"So, what's wrong with me being home," Drake asked testily.

"Nothing," Josh replied quickly. "It's just that you usually have a date."

"Oh what?" Drake stormed. "I can't decide that I don't want to go out one night? I can't be happy without a date?"

"I didn't say that," Josh said defensively.

"Because I so don't" Drake stormed on. "In fact this is the best night I've ever had. A quiet night watching TV with my brother is my idea of a fun night!"

"This is because you don't have a date," Josh replied knowingly.

"I'm Drake," Drake said arrogantly. "I always have a date on Saturday."

"Then why didn't you get one?" Josh asked exasperatly.

"Because I didn't ask anyone!" Drake exclaimed slamming down Josh's now empty plate.

"Well if you didn't ask anyone…" Josh started but Drake cut him off.

"Because none of the girls here go by the name of Ember!" he finished.

"Oh so this is about that girl from last week," Josh replied. "Why didn't you ask her out?

"I did, well, sort of," Drake answered. "She didn't want to go out. She seemed to think I was only interested in her because she's pretty."

"Well, isn't that why you like her?" Josh asked confused. After all, Drake only ever dated pretty girls.

"No!" Drake cried sounding slightly hurt. "I want to go out with her because she's talented and sings like an angel. She seems like a really cool person. Her being pretty is only a bonus."

"I've never seen you so worked up about anyone before," Josh said surprised.

"Yeah, well, I've never felt this way about anyone before," Drake replied. "I can't stop thinking about her. It's like she's taken over my mind."

"Maybe you should tell her," Josh answered.

"When?" Drake asked annoyed. "She doesn't exactly live right around the corner. And besides, she turned me down, remember?"

"Well maybe if you show her you don't just want her because she's pretty she'll change her mind," Josh advised. "And about the distance, you could always drive there."

"All the way to L.A.?" Drake asked. "Its two hours away Josh."

"Well, I guess it depends on how much you like the girl," Josh replied turning back to the TV.

Drake couldn't believe it the next day when he found himself driving out to L.A. "I must be crazy," he thought. He'd spent the night tossing and turning debating whether this girl was worth the risk of getting rejected again. He also wondered if it really counted being rejected if he'd never really asked the first time around. He shook his head aggravated. This was crazy. He didn't even know where he was going to find this girl. And unlike Prince Charming he didn't have a glass slipper for all the girls in L.A. to try on until he found the right one.

Discouraged, he turned his car into the parking lot of a restaurant and bar. "This is pointless," he thought. "I'm never going to find her." He sighed and got out of his car. "I'm here I might as well eat something." And with that thought he went in and sat in a booth and stared absentmindedly at a TV hanging above the bar.

"HI I'm Ember is there anything I can get…" Ember cut off in surprise. "Drake!"

Drake had whipped his head around at the sound of her voice. He smiled at the stunned look on her face and he felt his lips pull into a smile. "Well," he said confidently. "Looks like I just got lucky."

She glowered at him. "I don't think so," she hissed.

Drake laughed. "I was referring to your fast service," he said unconvincingly. "I'll have a burger with a mountain fizz please." And he turned his attention back to the TV screen.

However, he could see out of the corner of his eyes that Ember hadn't moved. "You came all the way to L.A. to get a burger?" she asked. "I don't think so."

He turned his attention back to her and shrugged. "Stranger things have happened," he replied nonchalantly.

Ember shook her head and walked away. Drake smiled. His day couldn't have got any better. Fifteen minutes later and Ember returned with his food. "Here's your burger," she said briskly and then went to rush off but Drake stopped her.

"Why don't you sit down and join me?" he asked.

"I can't," she replied quickly. "I'm working."

But just as she said that another waitress passed by and said, "Actually your shift ended five minutes ago. So you free to take that invitation." She smiled at Ember and winked at Drake before hurrying to take care of her customers.

"Well?" Drake inquired looking flirtatiously at her.

Ember looked around her for any excuse not to take the seat opposite him but finally sighed in defeat and sat down. "This doesn't change anything you know?" She said hotly.

"Actually I don't know," Drake replied. "You keep turning me down but I'd like to point out I never actually asked you out."

Ember blushed. "But that was you plan and it's your intention," she said defensively.

"Maybe," Drake answered. "Maybe not. First I'd like to ask why you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you," Ember replied quickly and then blushed. "I mean I don't know you. But I know I can't trust you."

"If you don't know me then how can you know that?" Drake argued.

"I've heard of you Drake," she answered. "You're a ladies man. You're going rate for a girlfriend is three weeks and then you drop her for the next one that comes along. I'm looking for something a little bit more long term."

"Well, I can't lie," Drake responded. "I have dated a lot of girls. But I've never been as into anyone of the girls I've dated as I am with you."

Ember snorted. "Oh please. You don't even know me," she scoffed.

"I'd like to," Drake responded quickly. He sounded a little hurt. "Look you're really pretty. And you have an amazing voice. I watched you sing that song and the way you got caught in it…it was like you were in a whole other world."

Ember looked into his brown eyes and was surprised at how sincere he looked. She looked down at the table to avoid the intensity of them. "I was," she admitted. "It's like that every time I perform. The music just takes me somewhere. Somewhere…better than here.

Drake reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I know about Justin," he whispered softly. "I could kill him for what he did to you."

Ember looked back up into his face. "He was the first person I ever loved," she said.

"I know," Drake replied.

"I don't know how to trust you," she said.

Drake stared intently into her amber eyes. "Sometimes," he murmured. "You have to take a leap of faith."

Ember stared at him for a moment. It had been a long time since she felt like this. That she felt even close to being a whole person. She didn't think she could trust Drake. But she couldn't go on living the way she had been and Drake had made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time, hope. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll go out with you."


	5. Chapter 5 Maybe This Could Work

Author's note: Okay so they are finally together. I think there will be two more chapters until I get into the swing of things and it's obvious that time's passing. I don't have many reviews. I'd really appreciate them you guys.

Once again I own nothing from Drake and Josh or Victorious.

Drake was anxiously tapping his pencil in the back of Mrs. Heifer's English class. He and Ember were going on their first date tonight and he was extremely nervous. "God, what is wrong with me?" he thought crossly. He had never been nervous about a date before. He was Drake Parker. But he'd also never felt this way about a girl before. He really wanted her to like him. He knew she still didn't trust him and he wanted to prove her wrong.

"Hey, man calm down," Josh whispered from the seat next to him. "Mrs. Heifer's going to flip if she notices that you're…"

"Drake!" Mrs. Heifer called sharply.

Drake winced "Yes, ma'am?" he asked innocently.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped tapping your pencil," the teacher said. "This is not one of your concerts."

"Yes Mrs. Heifer," Drake sighed and tossed his pencil down on the desk.

"Oh and Drake one more thing," Mrs. Heifer continued turning around to face the board. "I hate you."

"I know," Drake responded.

After the bell rang Drake darted out of Mrs. Heifer's classroom. He didn't get far, however, when Josh caught up with him. "Hey!" Josh panted after having run after Drake. "What's up? I've never seen you this worked up before."

Drake sighed in aggravation. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he could see that Josh wasn't about to let it go. "It's my date with Ember tonight," Drake started. "I'm really nervous about it."

"You?" Josh asked surprised. "You're never nervous"

"Yeah, I know," Drake said in an annoyed voice. "It's just that, I don't know, I feel like this is my one chance to prove to her that I'm not like that jerk who cheated on her."

"Well, you're nothing like that Drake," Josh replied reassuringly. "You've dated a lot of girls but you've never cheated on anyone."

"I know that," Drake replied. "But Ember doesn't trust me because of all the girls I've dated. And I really like her Josh. I don't want this to be a onetime thing."

"She really left an impression on you," Josh murmured amazed. "Look, Drake the only way you can get her to trust you is to be you. Don't pretend to be someone you're not. You have to show her that yes, you've dated a lot of girls but right now I'm dating you and that she's all that matters to you."

"You think that will work?" Drake asked disbelievingly.

"Well, if that doesn't nothing will," Josh replied carelessly.

"Thanks," Drake scoffed before heading to his locker. Three hours later he was picking Ember up at her house. He knocked on her door and waited patiently out on her front porch. He'd barely had time to turn around before the door swung open and a blonde girl stepped out on the porch.

"Who are you?" she asked while looking him over.

"I'm Drake Parker," he replied quickly checking to make sure he had the right address. "I'm here to pick up Ember for our date. Who are you?"

"I'm her sister, Jada," she responded. "Hold on one minute I'll get her." And with that Jada went back in the house and Drake heard her calling for her sister.

"Hey," Ember said rushing out of her house. "Sorry about that. I was… well never mind."

Drake smiled as he looked at her. "You can't just say that and then not tell me," he said pretending to be annoyed.

Ember rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter?" she asked stepping down off the porch and heading to Drake's car with him following close behind her.

"It does now," Drake responded stepping into the car. "I'm curious."

Ember sighed from the seat next to him. "I was trying to straighten my hair," she said crossly twirling a loose strand that had fallen out of her bun. "It wasn't working out."

Drake looked over at her and noticed that the hair caught in her messy bun was half straight, half curly. He smiled and reached over, pushing the stray strand of hair behind her ears. "I like your hair curly," he murmured softly before starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

"So where are we going?" Ember asked somewhat breathlessly.

"I thought we'd watch a movie," Drake responded. "You ever been to the Premiere?"

"The what?" she asked.

Drake smiled. "It's a movie theater in San Diego," he responded. "Best place ever. My brother Josh works there so we can get in for free."

"Sweet!" she exclaimed. "I hate paying for tickets anymore. They're so expensive."

"I know!" Drake agreed. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Drake finally asked, "So how long have you been playing the piano?"

Ember breathed a sigh of relief as the silence ended. "I've been playing the piano since I was three years old," she answered eagerly. She loved talking about music. "It was the first instrument I ever learned to play."

"You can play more than one?" Drake asked surprised. He hadn't met a lot of other people who could.

Ember nodded. "Yeah I can play the piano, the guitar, the violin," she listed. "I can kind of play the drums, but they're more my sister's thing. Oh and I can play the harmonica"

Drake whistled. "That's a lot of instruments," he said admiringly.

"Well, I love music," she responded humbly. "Do you play anything?"

"Oh yeah," Drake answered. "I play the guitar. I can play the piano and drums. I guess I could play bass. I write my own music too."

"Really?" Ember asked turning in her seat to look at him better.

"Yeah, I've written a few actually," he continued. "My band has gotten to play at some pretty cool gigs. We even performed on MTV once. Oh and I got to play guitar for the band Zero Gravity because my brother, Josh, accidently crushed Devin Malone's hand."

"Get out!" Ember cried. "Zero Gravity's, like, my favorite band ever!"

"I know they're great," Drake responded enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you got to play for them," she gushed. "Drake, that's amazing. You must be really good."

"I'm okay," Drake shrugged embarrassed.

"They wouldn't let you play if you were only okay," Ember insisted. "You have to play one of your songs for me."

"Oh you don't want to hear one of my songs," he said quickly. "I'll play you one of Zero Gravity's."

"No," Ember replied eagerly. "If I wanted to listen to one of their songs I'd just pop in a cd. No, I want to hear one of your songs."

"I couldn't," Drake said shyly.

"Oh, c'mon," she insisted. "You got to hear me perform."

Drake smiled and turned his head to look at her. He was surprised to see her leaning towards him. He smiled. Maybe this would work out after all. "Okay," he sighed giving in. "We'll drop by my house after the movie."

"Sweet!" she exclaimed smiling up at him.


	6. Chapter 6 Falling in Love

I hope you guys like this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please review.

Once again I do not own any material or characters form Drake and Josh or Victorious.

I do not own the lyrics to either song.

I Found a Way belongs to Drake Bell.

And Fix a Heart belongs to Demi Lovato.

Ch. Six

By the time they reached The Premiere two hours later Drake had learned a lot of things about Ember. Her favorite color was orange because it reminded her of Halloween, her favorite holiday, her favorite song was You and I by Lady Gaga, and she loved mini-golf. He also learned that before auditioning to get in Hollywood Arts she had the worst case of stage fright. "It was awful," she exclaimed walking into the movie theater. "I got over it though. I didn't really have a choice. I needed to perform in front the school panel to get in and Hollywood Arts was my dream."

"And now you're the most talented student there," Drake replied laughing.

Ember blushed. "I'm hardly the most talented there," she said. "Jade's amazing she just needs a better image."

"Yeah something not so scary," Drake joked. The two of them were still laughing when they stepped up to the concession stand.

"Hey Drake," Josh said. "Is this your date?"

"Oh hey man," Drake responded and turned to Ember. "This is my brother Josh. Josh this is Ember."

"It's nice to meet you," Josh said shaking her hand. "Drake's been going on and on about you ever since your school's concert."

"Has he?" she asked laughing at the look of horror on Drake's face.

"Yeah," Josh answered. "You should have seen him all day in school today. He practically flew out of the building."

"Okay," Drake said before Josh could make him look like an even bigger dork. "I think we get the point."

"Oh don't be such a baby," Ember teased wrapping an arm around his waist. "I think it's cute that you were so excited."

Drake looked down at her in surprise. For a girl he'd practically had to beg to go out with him she was pretty fast to make a move. Cautiously he let his own arm wrap around her and was even more surprised when she didn't shake him off. "Well, it's not every day I get to go on a date with someone as awesome as you," he teased back.

"I am awesome aren't I?" Ember replied with mock arrogance.

Drake flashed a smile before turning back to Josh who was pointedly ignoring their flirty exchanges. "Mind getting us two Mountain Fizzes and large popcorn?" he asked.

"Sure," Josh said relieved that they were done flirting. "What movie are you guys seeing?"

"Evan Almighty," Drake answered.

"Cool," Josh said handing Drake their popcorn. "I heard it was pretty funny. Well I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah we'll see you after the movie," Ember responded. "Drake's going to play me one of his songs."

"That's cool," Josh replied. "I'll see you then."

"Bye Josh," Drake said waving as Ember dragged him to their theatre. When the movie ended the couple came out of the theatre laughing. "Man that was funny."

"I know right?" Ember laughed. "I haven't laughed this much in forever."

"Well, that's a shame," Drake replied. "You've got a sexy laugh."

"Oh do I?" Ember questioned. "Well, I think yours is sexier."

"Oh no," Drake laughed. "Yours is the sexiest."

"You wanna bet?" Ember asked.

"Actually, I want to do this," Drake said and then he kissed her. It was the best kiss he ever had. His heart raced, his palms sweat and his ears were ringing. She tasted like cookie dough and her lips felt like velvet against his. Too quickly, though, they both had to come up for air.

"Wow," Ember murmured softly.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Drake said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on. If you want to hear that song we better be going." And with that the two of them left The Premiere.

"I love your home," Ember cried stepping into Drake's house. "Wish I lived here."

"Trust me," a woman said coming out of the kitchen smiling at her. "you'd go crazy in two days. You must be Ember, I'm Drake's mom."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Nichols," Ember said shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Audrey," the woman replied casually. "I wish you could meet my husband but he's at work tonight."

"Oh, I know your husband," Ember said quickly. "Well, I don't know him but I watch his forecasts all the time."

"Really?" Audrey asked surprised.

"Yeah, really?" Drake asked.

"Every night," Ember responded brightly. "He's really funny."

"Well, he'll be thrilled to hear that," Audrey replied sitting down on the couch. "You can help yourself to anything we have in the kitchen."

"Oh that's okay," Ember replied. "I'm not hungry."

"I'll get stuff if we get hungry later," Drake said. "C'mon my rooms upstairs."

"Cool room," Ember said looking around. "You and Josh share the room?"

"Yeah," Drake answered. "I wonder where he is. His shift ended an hour ago."

"I don't know," Ember replied sitting down on Drake's couch.

"Well, he probably didn't want to get in our way," Drake answered himself as he picked up his guitar. "You sure you want to hear one of my songs?"

"Positive," Ember said making room for Drake on the couch.

"Alright," Drake replied. "I wrote this one right after Josh's dad married my mom." And he quickly began to play.

_Well I never thought that it'd be so simple but_

_I found a way, I found a way_

_And I always thought that it'd be too crazy but_

_I found a way, I found a way_

_If you open up your mind_

_See what's inside_

_It's gonna take some time to realign_

_But if you look inside I'm sure you'll find_

_Over your shoulder you know that, I always_

_Be picking you up when you're down_

_So just turn around_

_Oooh_

Ember clapped her hands together. "That was amazing," she exclaimed "You're really good Drake."

"Thanks," he said smiling at her. "And I was thinking, I should get to hear one of your songs."

She laughed. "No way," Ember cried. "You already heard me play."

"Yeah but I'm dying to here you sing again," he said sincerely.

Ember shook her head. "Alright," she gave in. "But just one song." She took the guitar out of Drake's hands and began to strum out a few chords. And that was all it took for her to get lost in the music.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best than you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties_

_And I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down you can fix_

_What's been broken, yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up no_

_Baby tell me how you could be so cruel_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no_

_You never really can fix my heart._

Ember let the music drift away and resurfaced into the world. When she looked up she noticed Drake staring at her sadly. He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands. "I could try," he whispered and the two kissed. Ember felt herself falling for this boy. She didn't want to. Every nerve in her body was telling her to run but she couldn't find it in herself to leave. He was making her feel alive again after a year of being numb. She couldn't go back to that now. So when Drake started to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

His hands gripped tightly at her waist and he pushed her gently back onto the couch. They didn't go any further than this but neither one of them had ever felt so close to anyone else before. Like it or not they were falling in love.


	7. Chapter 7 Serious Girlfriend

Okay, this is the last chapter before the story really starts to reflect the show. I didn't really know where I wanted this chapter to go so I apologize if it's a little dull. Please review.

I do not own anything from Drake and Josh or Victorious.

Ch. 7

"Hey man," Drake greeted Josh as he walked into the room they shared.

"Hey," Josh replied looking up from his opened chemistry book. "Did you just get off the phone with Ember?"

"Yeah," Drake answered plopping down on the couch and opening a bag of cheese puffs. "Megan made me get off."

"Things are getting pretty serious between you and Ember," Josh commented. "Is she going to be a monther?"

"Huh?" Drake asked.

"Well you usually only date a girl for three weeks," Josh replied. "But you seem to really like Ember so I was asking if you were going to make the month mark."

"I'm not breaking up with her Josh," Drake exclaimed. "I really like this girl. I think this could be a long term thing."

"Drake's first serious relationship," Josh teased making kissy faces at Drake.

Drake threw a pillow at him. "C'mon man," he said annoyed. "Grow up."

"Okay, okay," Josh laughed. "Where are you two going on your date tomorrow?"

"Actually, she's coming here for dinner," Drake informed him. "So wear something nice."

"Wow, you really are serious about her," Josh exclaimed surprised. "Mom must be thrilled."

"Tell me about it," Drake scoffed. "When I told her Ember was going to join us for dinner she practically jumped up and down."

"Well, we never get to meet your girlfriends," Josh explained. "You never keep them around for long."

"Yeah, well, this one's different," Drake answered. "I don't know what it is. There's just something special about her."

"That's good, Drake," Josh responded sincerely. "Maybe one day you two can have what me and Mindy have."

"Don't compare Ember with that creature," Drake hissed. Josh rolled his eyes and went back to studying.

Drake interrupted him though. "I don't know though," he sighed. "It has only been three weeks. Maybe it's too soon to introduce her to the family."

Josh looked over at Drake. "She's already met me and mom," he replied. "That only leaves dad and…Megan."

"Megan's who I'm concerned about," Drake said honestly. "I warned Ember that she's evil but I don't think she believes me."

"No one ever does," Josh responded glumly thinking of all the times Megan had gotten the two of them in trouble. He shook his head to clear it before saying, "Look Drake, you already invited her. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, you're right," Drake responded cheerfully. "I'm worrying over nothing."

The next evening Drake drove to Ember's house and knocked on the door. He was nervous. This was a first for him and he really didn't know how to handle the situation. He'd spent a ridiculous amount of time getting ready. He was wearing a button up shirt and dress pants and his hair was neatly slicked back. He'd never been more uncomfortable in his life.

He turned around when the door creaked open and was temporarily relieved when he saw it was Jada who had answered the door. "You're all dressed up," she said dryly. Over the past three weeks Drake had gotten used to these dry comments from Jada. She always answered the door and always seemed surprised to see him. In the beginning she had simply gone back into the house to get Ember but for the past few times he'd come she had waited with him on the front porch. Drake didn't know why. Except for her odd greetings she never had anything to say. None the less, Drake was beginning to like her.

"Is it too much?" he asked nervously. She just stared at him blankly and Drake turned away from her, frustrated.

"No," she replied and Drake spun around in disbelief. "You look nice."

Drake was about to respond when Ember stepped out on the porch and Jada darted back into the house. "Did I miss something?" Ember asked staring after her sister.

"Not as far as I know," Drake replied shrugging. He looked her over and smiled. She was wearing an orange dress that made her amber eyes look like they were on fire. It had two three quarter length sleeves and the material was lace. The hemline fell modestly right above her knees. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you," she replied. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled and offered her his arm. "May I escort you to your carriage?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Lead the way kind sir," she said taking his arm and the two walked down the sidewalk to Drake's car.

"Are you nervous?" Drake asked after getting out on the highway.

"A little," she replied shrugging.

"Don't be," Drake responded. "They already like you. My mother hasn't been this excited since she got engaged to Walter."

"I'm guessing this is a first for you," Ember said.

Drake blushed. "I don't usually take the girls I date home," he said awkwardly.

"Well," Ember answered. "There's a first time for everything."

Drake nodded. "Hey listen," he said. "You're not going to have a problem with my parents or Josh but my sister Megan, she's evil."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Ember scoffed. "She's thirteen. All thirteen year old girls are a little moody. I thought my sister was evil when she was thirteen too."

"No," Drake responded. "Trust me. Megan's a different story than your sister. She does some really twisted things to me and Josh."

"Practical jokes are harmless, Drake," Ember said.

"Not hers," Drake insisted. "Look, I know you don't believe me but I just wanted you to be warned."

"Alright," Ember sighed. "Consider me warned."

Dinner had gone wonderfully. His parents clearly adored Ember, especially Walter, who was ecstatic over her watching his forecasts. Drake couldn't believe how perfect the night had gone. Everyone had been on their best behavior and the house was full of laughs. Ember described her school for everyone and talked about her music. Everyone seemed very pleased with her. Everyone that is, except for Megan. Drake noticed that his sister was unusually quiet and only spoke when someone asked her a direct question.

"Hey, Megan," Audrey said beginning to clear the table. "Could you help me with the dishes?"

"It's Drake's turn," Megan replied flatly.

Audrey gave her a warning look and was about to argue when Drake cut in, eager to avoid a scene, "That's fine mom. I don't mind doing the dishes. You'll be okay out here won't you Ember?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," she replied smiling and sitting down on the couch.

Everyone then left the room except for Megan and Ember. Megan approached Ember and sat next to her. "I don't know if Drake told you about me," she began. "But I like to do things, bad things, to Drake and Josh. And if you get in my way, I can make sure that bad things happen to you."

Ember raised her eyebrows. Apparently Drake had been right about his sister not being your typical thirteen year old. Ember wasn't sure how to respond but she was not about to let herself be blackmailed. She worked to fix a smirk on her face before she replied casually, "I think you'll find I'm not going to be as easy as Drake and Josh."

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself if I were you," Megan threatened. "I know people."

A surge of anger pulsed through Ember's veins. This girl was evil incarnated, but she was not about to let her win. So she leaned in closer to Megan and lowered her voice. "If you touch me, Drake, or Josh," she hissed. "I'll make you regret the day you were born. You're not the only person who knows people."

Megan glared at her considering before smiling sweetly. "We'll see," she said before getting up and leaving the living room.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Drake asked stepping out of the kitchen.

Ember looked up at him and smiled. "Sure," she replied and got up from the couch. "Thank you for having me Audrey. Dinner was fantastic."

"It was nothing," Audrey said smiling. "Come back anytime, we'd love to have you."

"I might just take you up on that offer," she said waving goodbye.

"So, I was thinking we could go bowling tomorrow," Drake said on the way back to L.A. "You're probably getting sick of this ride and I thought we'd stay in L.A." Silence followed. Drake looked over at her. Ember was staring absentmindedly out her window. "Something wrong?"

She looked over at him and shook her head. "I'm just tired," she replied smiling slightly.

Drake didn't know why but he felt like she wasn't being completely honest. However, he didn't think she was going to tell him what was really bugging her so he let it go. "So, about tomorrow…" he began before she cut him off.

"Bowling's fine," she murmured softly.

Drake looked over at her again but she was back to staring out the window again. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they reached her house he got out of the car and opened her door for her. "Thank you," she said stepping out of the car. They walked slowly up to her house. When they had reached her porch she turned to face him. "I had a great time tonight."

"Really?" Drake asked hopefully. "Because you seemed pretty distant on the way back."

Ember took a step closer to him. "I was just thinking about how much I really like you," she whispered softly staring straight into his eyes. "It's nice to be with someone again."

Drake smiled at her and leant his forehead against hers. "I really like you too," he breathed and then they kissed. It started off soft and sweet, her hands lay softly on his shoulders while his lay on her hips. But very slowly her right hand slipped to his chest and she undid a button on his shirt. His breathing hitched suddenly and he raised his own hand to brush across her right breast through the fabric of the dress. The kiss deepened and soon they were both breathing heavily. Drake felt her undo another button and felt her hand gently stroke his chest. He groaned into her mouth and broke off the kiss.

Ember was panting as Drake's lips began to skim up and down her jaw. She felt the dampness growing between her thighs and she clung tighter to Drake. He kissed her right below her ear before gently nipping her earlobe. She gasped and she felt that part of her clench in excitement. She tugged at another button eagerly and her fingers now trailed across his stomach. She had just reached his happy trail when a dry voice asked, "Are you two done now?"

Drake jumped and stepped away from Ember trying to hide his erection showing through his pants. Ember's sister was staring unconcernedly at them. "Jada!" Ember cried. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Her sister shrugged. "Better me than dad," she replied. "And you two probably shouldn't be getting down and dirty while you're in plain view. What would the neighbors think?"

Ember glared at her. "I'm going to kill you," she threatened.

Jada laughed. "Just get inside before mom and dad can wonder what's taking so long. Night Drake," she answered before going back in the house.

Ember sighed. "I'm sorry about her," she said. "She's impossible."

"It's alright," Drake reassured her. "It's probably a good thing she stopped us when she did."

"Yeah, I know right?" Ember replied breathlessly. "Well, goodnight."

"Good night, Ember," Drake said softly and watched her walk into her house.


	8. Chapter 8 Ember's Life

Author's Note: Hey I know it's been a while since I've updated but I had writer's block. Anyway I've decided to go in a different direction than I was planning so this chapter is going to be in Ember's point of view and is going to focus on her life at Hollywood Arts and her friendships with the Victorious characters, especially Robbie.

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing from Drake and Josh or Victorious. Nor do I own Feels Like Home by Edwina Hayes from My Sister's Keeper soundtrack.

Chapter 8

"Hey Ember, do you want to make an appearance for my show on The Slap tonight?" Robbie asked as Ember was grabbing her notebook from her locker. Everyone's locker was decorated differently at Hollywood Arts and hers was painted to look like sheet music.

"I'm sorry Robbie," Ember replied, "I've got a date with Drake tonight. I really wish I could." She really did wish she could. Robbie had been her best friend ever since her family had moved next door to the Shapiro's. Robbie had been the only person to talk to her on her first day at her new elementary school and the two of them had been nearly inseparable since. They had both been interested in the same things and were both amazingly talented. Unfortunately this had led to problems with the other students. The girls had taken their jealousy out on Ember and the boys had teased Robbie for being sensitive and dorky. The two had always had to look out for each other. Robbie was her shoulder to cry on when the girls at their old classmates made fun on her and Ember beat up all the boys who picked on Robbie.

"Oh," Robbie said glumly, "that's okay."

"Robbie, don't be like that!" Ember cried. "It's just that the weekend is the only time I have to see Drake."

"I know," Robbie replied. "And I get it. It's just that…well, never mind."

"No what?" Ember said pulling Robbie back when he started to walk away. "It's just what?"

"It's nothing. It's…"

"It's that you've been spending so much time with Drake with you've dropped all your friends!" Rex said angrily.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded before turning back to Ember. "Just ignore him. What he said isn't true."

"Yes it is," Ember said sadly. "I have blown you off a lot lately. I'm sorry. It's just nice having a boyfriend again. But you know what? Bros before hoes." And she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Drake's number.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked.

"Canceling my date with Drake," she replied.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"So I can make an appearance on your show silly," Ember answered.

"No you don't have to…"

"Drake," Ember said. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight. Robbie asked me if I'd make an appearance on his show for our school's social network and I haven't spent any time with him lately so I told him I would." A short conversation later and Ember hung up the phone and turned to smile at Robbie. "So what do you need me to do for your web show?"

Robbie shook his head. "You did not have to cancel your date for me," he said as they began to walk to class.

"Yes, I did," Ember replied. "Rex was right. I've been a total jerk."

"You have not," Robbie exclaimed. "As for the web show just bring your guitar. I haven't had anyone perform in a while."

"Sure thing," Ember said as they walked into Sikowitz's classroom. Ember stopped and looked around the classroom for two empty seats. For the past year Ember and Robbie had sat at a distance form Tori since she found it hard to be around her, but Ember was sick of scampering around like a hurt dog and truth be told, she missed Tori. So when she saw two empty seats next to her she immediately went to go sit down next to her. "Hey Tori."

Tori looked over at her in surprise but a smile appeared on her face. "Hey Ember," Tori replied happily, "how's it going?"

"Great," Ember replied before saying more seriously. "Look, I'm sorry about being such a lousy friend this past year. I know you didn't have anything to do with what happened between Trina and Justin. It was just hard to be around you since Trina…"

"Hey, it's okay," Tori said cutting her off. "I completely get it. You don't have to explain anything to me. But you do have to tell me about your new boyfriend. Is it true what they say about him? Is he really a good kisser?"

"He's an amazing kisser," Ember gushed and the two girls began to giggle.

"Oh please," Jade groaned from behind them.

"Jealous Jade?" Tori mocked.

Jade snorted. "You wish Vega," she snarled.

"Okay guys enough," Ember laughed. "You're upsetting Cat."

Both girls turned to look at Cat who was rocking back and forth in her seat with her hands over her ears. "I don't like it when people yell," she replied sweetly. The rest of her day went by really fast. It was as if the whole last year hadn't happened. She and Tori were best friends again and things quickly went back to normal in the group. Ember drove Robbie home from school and told him she'd be over at seven for his web show.

"Hey Jada," Ember said throwing her backpack into the kitchen and grabbing a Mountain Fizz.

"Hey," Jada replied unenthusiastically over a pile of homework.

Ember peered over her shoulder and saw that Jada was working on Chemistry. "You're crazy taking all those honor classes. I don't even know how you have time to practice the drums and do your acting exercises." Jada just shrugged and Ember rolled her eyes at her antisocial little sister. "So what should I wear for Robbie's web show tonight?"

That got Jada's attention. "I thought you were going out with Drake?" she asked almost sounding curious.

Ember smiled. "I canceled," she answered. "I haven't spent enough time with Robbie or any of my other friends since I started dating Drake so I'm dedicating this weekend to my friends."

"Really?" Jada replied sarcastically. "You think you can go all weekend without screwing Drake once?"

"Oh please," Ember scoffed. "We were just kissing. It's not like we were doing it."

"You sure about that?" Jada asked teasingly.

"Yes!" Ember cried exasperatly. "And quit bringing that up. If mom or dad hears you..."

"They'll flay you alive,"Jada said cheerfully.

"You'd just love that," Ember muttered darkly. "Look just let it go okay."

"Fine," Jada said turning back to her homework. Ember sighed and started to leave the kitchen when her sister called out, "Wear your blue tank you got at Deb."

Ember smiled and shook her head. "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder before running up the stairs to get ready. Ten minutes before she had to go to Robbie's and she was standing in front mirror assessing herself. The blue shirt really did look good on her. The light material was flowy but it clung to her in all the right places making it seem like she had curves. And her black skinny jeans helped too. She wore her curly hair in a side bun. She couldn't deny that she looked good. With five minutes to go she grabbed her guitar and ran next door. "Hey!" she said when Robbie opened the door.

"You look great," Robbie said inviting her inside and leading her to his room. "Just make yourself comfortable while I go get some snacks."

"Okay," Ember replied setting her guitar case down on Robbie's bed. She quickly pulled her guitar out and got it tuned before Robbie came back with a plate of chocolate chip cookies, their favorite. "Yum! Your mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies."

"I know," Robbie exclaimed through a mouthful of cookie. He swallowed. "Okay the camera on my laptop covers the whole room so I need you to wait in the hall until I introduce you okay? Then you just come in and join me. I'll ask you a few questions and then you can perform your song and then we sign off. Got it?"

"Got it!" Ember replied cheerfully grabbing her guitar and heading out to the hallway.

Robbie flicked on his laptop and signed onto The Slap and began his show. "Hey everyone its Robbie Shapiro here. I've got a treat for all of you tonight. Some of you might know a girl named Ember who goes to our school. And if you do then you know how amazingly talented she is. Well, luckily for me she's my best friend and happens to live right next door and has agreed to be a guest on my show. So all of you please put your hands together for Ember Wilson!"

Ember walked back into Robbie's bedroom and sat down next to him and waved at the camera. "Hey guys!" she greeted smiling.

"How are you this evening Ember?" Robbie asked faking formality.

Ember giggled. "I'm good. I'm really excited to be on your show," she replied feigning it right back.

Robbie smiled at her. "Well then let's get started," he said and held up fake question cards. "How long have you been a student at Hollywood Arts?"

"Three years," Ember replied seriously. "This is my junior year."

"Have you enjoyed your time there so far?" Robbie asked.

"Most definitely," she answered quickly. "Trust me I don't think you could find a school more entertaining than Hollywood Arts. A lot of crazy stuff goes on there."

"True," Robbie agreed. "I've known you since the third grade so I know everything about you. But why don't you tell our audience what made you get interested in music and how that led you to Hollywood Arts."

"Ooh how to explain," Ember sighed. "Well, I'd always loved music. I was raised on Disney so I watched all their movies and I'd always be singing the songs after watching them. My personal favorite, if anyone cares, is Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. My parents noticed that I was really good so they put me in voice lessons when I turned four a year after I began playing the piano. So I've been singing really since I was born. But singing and playing the piano wasn't enough. So when I was seven I told my parents I wanted to learn how to play the violin. So they signed me up for lessons and to everyone's surprise I was pretty good at it. Three years after I began I was playing pretty advanced musical pieces for ten years old on both the violin and the piano.

But I wanted to do more so once again I went to my parents and told them I wanted to learn how to play the guitar. Well my parents just looked at each other and I remember my dad saying that I was taking a lot on with school and my voice, piano, and violin lessons. But I just told him I had to learn so they signed me up and once again I surprised everyone."

"You can also play the drums too, can't you?" Robbie prompted.

Ember nodded. "I can. One day when my sister was at a doctor's appointment I sat down at her drum set and started teaching myself. I'm pretty good but Jada's amazing. I can play the harmonica too!" she replied enthusiastically.

"That's a lot of instruments!" Robbie said incredulously. "You must have been a shoe in to Hollywood Arts."

"I wish," Ember said modestly. "But I was a terrible performer. I had awful stage fright. You had to force me to even audition remember?"

"I couldn't go to Hollywood Arts without my best friend," Robbie explained. "Plus it would be a shame to waste your musical talent because of a little stage fright. And besides, now that you've been going to Hollywood Arts you've been really into acting as well."

"True," Ember replied. "I really do owe you the biggest thank you."

"I'll think of something you can do to make it up to me," Robbie said mischievously. "But all that aside rumors have been going around that you're dating a Mr. Drake Parker."

"Those rumors are true," Ember laughed. "I've been dating Drake Parker of San Diego for a little over a month now."

"Considering the mushy texts in your phone I'd have to say that things are getting serious," Robbie inquired. "Have you written any songs about your new romance?"

"I have actually," Ember replied. "Although, I admit, it took me awhile to write."

"Too busy doing other things? "Robbie asked hintingly.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Ember replied pretending to be offended.

Robbie just laughed before asking, "Then what are you going to perform for us today?"

"It's called Feels Like Home, "Ember explained. " I think you'll all like it." And with that she picked up her guitar and began to play.

_Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms._

_There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life._

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone._

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done._

_It feels like home to me it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me it feels like home to me _

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

"Wow," Robbie said. "It was really good."

"Thanks," Ember smiled as she put her guitar away.

"Well folks," Robbie said turning back to the camera on his laptop, "thanks for watching and this is goodbye until next week." Robbie got up to shut down his computer. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem," Ember replied. "I can't believe it took until junior year for you to ask me to appear on your show, especially since you appear on mine all the time!"

"Well," Robbie replied with a bashful shrug of the shoulders. "I didn't think you'd want to."

"Please Robbie you're my best friend," she responded. "I'd do anything for you."

"Right back at you," Robbie said before hugging her. They both laughed when Ember's phone beeped.

"Got a text!" Ember cried pulling her phone out of her guitar case. She burst out laughing when she read the text.

"What?" Robbie asked curiously.

"My boyfriend and his step-brother Josh were trapped in a bathroom together all night," Ember laughed. "Apparently Josh volunteered to water his teacher's plants and feed her dog but the dog turned out to be evil. He chased them into the bathroom and wouldn't let them out. According to Drake they barely escaped with their lives."

Robbie snickered. "Bet he's sorry you canceled your date," he said.

"He'll get over it," Ember replied. "C'mon lets go see if there's any more of your mom's cookies left."


End file.
